A Surprise Christmas Proposal
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been together for a year and half. Troy and Gabriella are now expecting a baby together. Troy asked Gabriella to live with him. Troy also has a surprise he wants to give to Gabriellla on Christmas. Will Gabriella tell Troy she will live with him? What is Troy's Christmas surprise for Gabriella?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy and Gabriella have been together for a year and half. Troy and Gabriella had finished their homework and now were relaxing for a while. Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love two times before taking a nap in each others arms. After Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap, they made love three times before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax. Troy and Gabriella were laying on his bed cuddling with each other till time for dinner.**

**Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a basketball game on tv with his dad. Troy notice that Gabriella had been quiet all threw dinner and was getting worried about her. Troy decided to wait till they were in his room to asked her why she had been quiet all threw dinner. After they finished watching the basketball game on tv with his dad, they went up to his room. Troy asked Gabriella why she had been so quiet threw dinner. Gabriella told Troy she was thinking about when she had last had her monthy. Troy said to Gabriella that you are on the pill.**

**Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room and watch a movie before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella finished their movie and then they made love several times before falling asleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower got dressed to go on a run together and left for their run. Troy and Gabriella had been running for a hour and half before they went back to his house to take another shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school.**

**Troy and Gabriella got to school on time. They got out of his car and grab their school bag out of the car. Troy locked his car up before taking his girlfriend Gabriella's hand and going into the school together. They went to their lockers which were next to each other and got their books for their first period class. Troy and Gabriella did some making out in front of Troy's locker before going to their first class they had. While Troy and Gabriella were in their first class, Gabriella all of a sudden had to threw up and so she got up with her stuff and went up to Miss Darbus to asked to leave the class room to go to the bathroom. Troy saw his girlfriend Gabriella leaving the classroom and followed behind her to see if she was okey. Troy saw Gabriella run into the bathroom and he followed her into the girls bathroom. Troy saw Gabriella with her head over the toilet throwing up and so he pull her hair back for her. Troy rubbed his girlfriend Gabriella's back while holding her hair back. Gabriella finished throwing up in the toilet and flushed the toilet after she was done. Troy helped Gabriella up and walked her over to the sink so she could wash up.**

**After Gabriella was done washing up, they walked out of the girls bathroom together and went to their lockers to put the books a way. Gabriella asked Troy if she could watch him practice basketball in the gym and he told her that she could come watch him practice. Troy and Gabriella knew she would be leaving in the middle of the second period class to throw up again so that is why Troy told Gabriella that she could watch him practice. So Troy and Gabriella went to the gym together and he walk her over to the bleachers so she could sit down. Troy went to the locker room to put his practice uniform on and then came back out with the basketball team to practice.**

**Chad saw Gabriella watching them practice and asked Troy why Gabriella was watching them practice. Troy told Chad that Gabriella was not feeling to well. Troy also told Chad that Gabriella asked him if she could watch them practice. Chad asked Troy why he did not just take Gabriella home since she is not feeling well. Troy told Chad that he will take Gabriella home if she still is not feeling well after practice. So Troy and Chad got back to practicing before they got in trouble for talking. Troy kept looking over at Gabriella to see if she was okey.**

**After Troy got done with practice, he went to the locker room to shower. Troy got dressed back into is regular clothes. Gabriella waited for Troy to come out of the locker room. Troy came out a few minutes later and asked Gabriella if she needed to go to the bathroom. Gabriella shook her head yes and Troy took her to the girls bathroom. Troy went in the girls bathroom with her and held her hair back while she was throwing up again. Troy asked Gabriella after she was done throwing up if she wanted to go home and Gabriella told him that she did want to go home. **

**Troy took Gabriella to his car and told her he would be right back. Troy went to the principal to tell him that he was taking Gabriella home because she is sick. The pricipal told Troy he was find with him taking Gabriella home. Troy went to Gabriella's locker and got her homework and stuff. Troy then went to get his stuff before he left the school. Troy got back to his car and saw Gabriella sleeping. So Troy got into his car quietly so he did not wake his girlfriend Gabriella up. Troy took Gabriella back to his house so he could take care of her.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Troy had took Gabriella up stairs to his room to lay down for a while and rest that day. Troy asked Gabriella how she was feeling no. Gabriella told Troy she was feeling a little bit better. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other on his bed for a while. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie together. So Troy got up and put a movie in for them to watch. Troy layed back down with Gabriella who went back into his arms again.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his mom and dad. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch a basketball game on tv with his dad. Jack was in shock that his son Troy and Gabriella were going to watch a basketball game with him. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching a basketball game with his dad, they went up stairs to his room to watch a movie before going to bed. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie , they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**It had been two weeks now and Gabriella was still throwing up in the morning but she was fine in the after noon and night. Gabriella could not figure out why she had been throwing up so much in the morning but never in the afternoon or night. Gabriella made a doctor's appointment to see the doctor to find out what is going on with her. Gabriella got to go see the doctor that day. The doctor had Gabriella take a pregnancy test and also had her pee in a cup. The doctor got the test back and they showed that Gabriella is pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant. The doctor got the sonagram machine and did a ultra sound to find out how far a long she was. The doctor told Gabriella that she is 2 months pregnant. The doctor put Gabriella on vitamins right a way. Gabriella made her next doctor's appointment for next month. Gabriella was happy that she was pregnant with Troy's baby and could not wait to tell him.**

**When Troy got home from school , he saw that Gabriella had a smile on her face. Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her why she was smiling. Gabriella told Troy she had something to tell him and he asked her what is was she had to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his child. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told him that she is 2 months. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionates kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella got their homework done and then they did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love two times before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. They went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to tell her mom when they told his parents about them having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella knew that her mom would be coming over the next night to have dinner with his parents and so that is when they decided they would tell their parents about them having a baby. Troy and Gabriella were both scared on how their parents were going to react to their news when they tell them that they are having a baby together. So Troy and Gabriella decided to watch movie to get their mind off on them telling the parents that next night they are having dinner with them.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie , they did some making out which got really heated and they ended up making love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella decided to go on a hour run and then take another shower together. So Troy and Gabriella ran for a hour and half and then went back to the house to take another shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella got to school on time and went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had together. During class Gabriella felt like she had to throw up and so she went up and asked miss Darbus if she could go to the bathroom. Miss Darbus told Gabriella she could go to the bathroom. Troy saw Gabriella go out of the classroom and he knew that she was going to the bathroom to throw up.**

**Troy went to Miss Darbus and told her that he was going to walk Gabriella to the bathroom and would be right back. So Troy and Gabriella head to the girls bathroom and she asked him to come in with her to hold her hair back for her. Troy went with Gabriella into the girls bathroom and held her hair back while she was throwing up in the toilet. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back while she was still throwing up. Gabriella threw up twice before she flushed the toilet. Troy helped Gabriella up from the floor and took her over to the sink so she could clean up. Gabriella washed her mouth out with water to get rid of the puke taste in her mouth. Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips and he was not bothered by her mouth still some what tasting like puke. Gabriella asked Troy if she could go with him to the gym and watch him practice.**

**Chad saw Gabriella watching them practice and asked Troy why Gabriella was watching them practice. Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her if he could tell Chad as long as he made Chad promise not to tell anyone. Gabriella told Troy he could tell Chad about them having a baby together as long as he made Chad promise not to tell anyone and to keep his mouth shut. Troy went back over to Chad and told Chad he had to promise not to tell anyone what he is about to tell him. Chad told Troy he promised that he will not tell anyone about what he is going to tell him. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella are going to be having a baby together in seven months. Chad was in shock at first and then he congradulated Troy and told him that he will keep what he told him a secret.**

**After Troy finish practice with his team, he went over to Gabriella to let her know that he was going to take a quick shower. Troy told Gabriella that he will be out in a few minutes. So Tro ywent into the locker room to shower and to put his regular clothes back on. Gabriella waited for Troy to come back out of the locker room. While ****Gabriella was waiting for her boyfriend Troy, when she felt a little bit light headed. As Gabriella was about to hit the floor Chad rush over and caught her in time. Troy came out of the locker room dressed back in his regular clothes when he saw Chad holding Gabriella in his arms and so he went over to them to see if she was okey. Chad told Troy that Gabriella got light headed and fainted but before she hit the floor he caught her in time. Chad handed Gabriella over to Troy and not long after Gabriella was put in Troys arms, that she came too.**

**Gabriella asked Troy if he could take her home to his house and Troy told her he would take her home to his house. So Troy went to tell the principal that he was taking Gabriella home because she is not feeling very well. So Troy took Gabriella to his house and asked her if she wanted to sleep on the couch or in his room. Gabriella told Troy she wanted to go upstairs to his room and lay on his bed to rest. So Troy took Gabriella up stairs to his room and layed her down on his bed. Gabriella asked Troy to stay with her and hold her too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella dreams of babies..one too many babies. She's in a crowded room painted bright yellow with over 30 cribs, screaming babies everywhere. She calls out for Troy but he isn't there. The crying doesn't stop, she goes to one crib, and picks up a baby; bouncing it gently, while trying to get it to hush. Then she reaches for another baby in the neighboring crib. **

**"This is insane!" she whisper-yells, "I only have two arms!" The babies cry louder, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath; but that doesn't seem to help. Instead, she takes a breath, doesn't release it as she sets the two babies down and stands in the middle of the room..and screams. "AAAAAAHHH!-"**

**"-AAAAHH!" she jolts awake, her heart pounding a million miles a second; like Hummingbird's wings. Troy lifts his head and sits up next to her. **

**"Brie, what's wrong?" She bites her lip, shaking her head. Troy grabs her hand, squeezing it gently. "Brie?" **

**"Just..Just a dream." **

**"You screamed..." she looks at him, letting out a breath. **

**"It was an insane dream. I felt like I had to scream to keep my sanity straight." Troy sighs, moving her hair away from her face. "Hey, everythings fine...is this about the baby?" She bites her lip, squeezing his hand.**

**"I just..are we ready for this? A child?" **

**"Your having second thoughts?" She shakes her head, "No! I mean, no of course not! It's just...another life Troy. In our hands, what if we screw up-"**

**"We won't." He whispers, leaning his forehead on hers. "I know we won't cause you are a natural with kids-remember? You volunteer at the Preschool Summer Day Camp every Summer...and the daycare at the school; you help there too. The kids look up to you." Gabriella smiles, pecking his lips gently and laying back down, Troy follows. **

**"You know how to make me feel better, Troy." He smiles.**

**"Yeah?" **

**She nods, smiling hugely. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."**

**Troy and Gabriella cuddled up in each others arms and went back to sleep. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her boyfriend Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up again. Gabriella could not wait till her morning sickness was over because she hated throwing up. So Gabriella brush her teeth after she was done throwing up. Gabriella flushed the toilet again too before she took her shower. Gabriella was taking a shower when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Gabriella and Troy said good morning to each other in the shower. Troy and Gabriella made love in the shower twice before getting out. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something eat before they left for school. While they were eating breakfast ,Troy kept his one hand on Gabriella's stomache. Gabriella smiled and loved it when Troy put his hand on her small baby bump.**

**Troy and Gabriella got to school in time. They went to their lockers to get their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before going to class. The rest of school went by fast and Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together. After they finish their homework ,they went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella ate their snack and then took their bottle of water with them back up stairs to his room. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie together. Troy and Gabriella were laying on his bed cuddling in each others arms while watching the movie. After they got done watching the movie, they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a nap in each others arms.**

**Later on Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and made love three times before getting dressed again. They put another movie in to watch until time for dinner to be ready. Troy asked Gabriella if she would live with him and she told him that she would love too. So Troy and Gabriella went to her house to get her stuff and move her in that day. After Troy and Gabriella got her stuff they went back to his house and took it up to his room. Gabriella put her clothes away and Troy put the rest of her stuff in the corner of his room. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you and shared a few more passionates kisses before going back down stairs to eat dinner with his parents.**

**After dinner Troy and Gabriella helped his mom clear the table of the dishes. While Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen with his mom, Troy told his mom he asked Gabriella to stay with him there. Lucille told her son Troy that she was find with Gabriella staying with them because that way she will not have to be alone any more when her mom is on business trips. Troy thanked his mom for what she said to him. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if his dad will be okey with Gabriella being around the house. Lucille told her son Troy that his dad will just have to except Gabriella being around the house. Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went up stairs to his room to watch a movie. Troy put the movie in while Gabriella went to the bathroom. Troy and Gabriella layed down on his bed and cuddled in each others arms.**

**After the movie was over, Troy look down at his girlfriend Gabriella sleeping in his arms Troy moved Gabriella quietly on to the bed so he could go take the movie out of the dvd player. Troy put the movie a way and then put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off for the night. Troy went back to the bed and took Gabriella back into his arms again and covered them up with the blanket too. Troy watched his girlfriend Gabriella sleeping in his arms and decided he was going to propose to her on christmas which was 8 days a way. Troy had already got the engagement ring and had it hid where Gabriella would not find it Troy finally fell asleep that night.**

**Gabriella woke up before her boyfriend Troy and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. After Gabriella got done going to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella looked at Troy before she went down stairs to eat some breakfast. Gabriella decided to go look for apartment to live in because she felt like Troy only want her there with him because of the baby. So she finished eating her breakfast and then she grabbed her coat and purse. Gabriella left the house and went searching for apartment to live in for now. Gabriella found a three bedroom apartment that had two bathrooms in it. Gabriella paid the two months rent and got the keys to the apartment. Gabriella decided to move into the apartment when Troy was at school. Gabriella went to see if she could get a job at the cafe that she always went with Troy and their friends too. So Gabriella went to the cafe and talk to the manger who hired her and told her she would be working part time their. Gabriella thank the manger for letting her work part time there.**

**Gabriella went back to her boyfriend Troy house to relax for a while. Troy woke up in his bed and noticed Gabriella was not with him. Troy got up and took a shower before getting dressed for the day. Troy put some clean clothes on and then went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. After Troy ate something , he went into the living room and saw Gabriella watching tv. Troy went over to his girlfriend Gabriella and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Then Troy layed with Gabriella on the couch and watch tv with her.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So the next morning Troy got up and took a shower. Troy got dress for the day and went down stairs to get some thing to eat before he left for school. Troy went back up stairs to his room to get his school bag and to check on his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure that she would be fine while he is at school. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she will be find while he is at school. Troy told Gabriella he would see her after school. Troy went out of his house and out to his car. Troy had left for school when Gabriella got up to go to the bathroom.**

**Gabriella took a shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella went down stairs to get something to eat and drink. Gabriella was going to load her stuff up in her car and take in to the apartment that she rented to live in. Gabriella knew the apartment she rented was not far from the Bolton house. Gabriella loaded the stuff up that Troy had put in the corner of his room and took it over to the apartment first. Gabriella went back to the Bolton house and got her clothes and the rest of her stuff to take to the apartment. After Gabriella got the rest of the stuff took to the apartment ,she was going to be living in. Gabriella decided to go do some shopping at the mall. So Gabriella went to the mall to shop for stuff to go into the apartment. Gabriella first went to the furniture store and bought a couch, chair, end tables, a big tv, dining room table and chairs , dresser, night stand and a big bed. She ask if they deliver and they said they did so she gave them the address to her apartment. Gabriella then went to buy baby furniture for the nursery at a baby store. Then Gabriella went to buy some nice bath towels and wash cloths.**

**Gabriella left the mall and went to the grocery store to buy food and stuff for the apartment. Gabriella went back to the apartment to put the food a way and stuff while she was waiting for the furniture to arrive. Gabriella had finish putting the food a way, when the furniture came. First the bed was brought in and tooken to the master bedroom. Once the furnture was put in place, the movers left the apartment. Gabriella went to the bedroom and made the bed and put stuff a way. Gabriella then went to the living room to put the lamps on the end tables that were on each side of the couch. Gabriella got the big tv plug in and the cable set up on it. Gabriella figure she could have Troy hook up the dvd player. Gabriella went to the room that was going to be the nursery and she figured out how she wanted the nursery to be. Gabriella decided to wait with the nursery till Troy could help her with it.**

**Gabriella layed down on her new couch and took a nap. Mean while Troy was on his way home from school and was excited to see Gabriella. Troy got to his house and got out of his car. Troy made sure to lock his car before going into the house. Troy went upstairs to his room to see if Gabriella was still laying on his bed. When Troy enter his room he did not see Gabriella and he also noticed her stuff was gone too. Troy wondered where Gabriella was at and why she would leave him. Gabriella woke up from her nap and decided to go back over to Troy's house to tell him that she is living in a apartment. Gabriella decided to see if Troy want to live with her at the apartment. So Gabriella walk over to the Bolton house which was not far from the apartment she was now living in. Gabriella saw Troy's car in the drive way and so she walked into the house and up stairs to Troy room. Gabriella saw her boyfriend Troy sitting on the bed crying his eyes out. Gabriella went over to Troy and asked him what was wrong. Troy looked up and saw his girlfriend Gabriella sitting next to him. Troy asked Gabriella where she was at and she told him that she got them a apartment to live in together.**

**Gabriella told Troy that she moved her stuff in right a way while he was at school. Troy asked Gabriella why she did not tell him about the apartment she had got for them to live in. Gabriella told Troy that she at first thought he only had asked her to live with him because of the baby. Troy told Gabriella that he did not asked her to live with him because of the baby. Troy told her that he want to have her live with him because he loved waking up to her in his arms. Troy asked Gabriella where the apartment was at and she said that it was not far from here. So Gabriella help Troy pack his stuff and they went to the apartment and put his stuff a way. Troy told Gabriella that he really like the apartment that she got them to live in. Troy saw the big tv in the living room and then they went to the master bedroom which he saw the big bed they would be sleeping in together. Once Troy and Gabriella got settle in the apartment ,they decided to get some take out. So they left their apartment and got into Troy car to go pick up the take out.**

**After Troy and Gabriella picked up their take out, they went back to their apartment. They ate their dinner and went to the living room to watch a movie. After they got done watching the movie, they started making out which got really heated . Troy and Gabriella made love all over their apartment before they ended up in their bedroom. Troy and Gabriella made love in their bed before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left of school.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Troy and Gabriella talked about how they were going to tell their parents about them having a baby together. Gabriella said to Troy do you think our parents will except them having a baby together. Troy told Gabriella that their parents might not be happy about them having a baby together at first but that they will except it eventually. So Troy and Gabriella got ready for telling their parents after dinner about them having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella hope the parents will be find with them having a baby together.**

**So that night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with her mom and his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella told her mom and his parents that they had something to tell them. Lucille and Jack with Maria asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told them they needed them to sit down first before they tell tell them. So the parents sat down on the couch and waited for Troy and Gabriella to say what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told their parents that they are having a baby together. The parents were first in shock and then they asked Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told the parents that she is 2 and half months pregnant.**

**The parents asked Troy and Gabriella to leave the room so they can talk about it. So Troy and Gabriella went up to his bedroom to let their parents talk. The parents started talking about it after Troy and Gabriella had left the room. After a few hours the parents decided that Troy and Gabriella were still to young to have a baby together and that Gabriella should get abortion. Troy's mom went up stairs to get Troy and Gabriella to tell them that they want Gabriella to get abortion.**

**Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to see what their parents wanted to say to them. The parents told Troy and Gabriella that they were still to young to have a baby together and that they wanted Gabriella to get abortion. Troy and Gabriella were mad at their parents for telling them that they were to young to have a baby together and wanting them to get abortion. Troy and Gabriella chewed their parents out and then went up stairs to pack Troy's stuff and take it to his car. Troy and Gabriella made sure they had all his stuff and that it was all loaded in the car.**

**Troy and Gabriella left the house and drove the car over to her house. Troy parked the car in the drive way. Troy and Gabriella went into her house and up stairs to her bedroom to get her stuff packed too. After Troy and Gabriella got her stuff packed , they loaded it into the car too. Gabriella made sure she had every thing before they left the house. Gabriella called Sharpay and asked her if she and Troy could stay at her house for now. Sharpay told Gabriella that she and Troy can stay at her house for a while. Gabriella thanked her friend Sharpay for letting her and Troy stay with told Troy that Sharpay is going to let them stay with her for a while. Troy told Gabriella that he is fine with staying with their friend Sharpay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived at Sharpay's house. Troy parked the car and then they got out of it. Troy and Gabriella grabbed the two bags that had their clothes in it before they locked the car up. Troy and Gabriella walked up to the door and knocked on it. Sharpay open the door to let them in the house. Sharpay took them to the bedroom they would be sleeping in. Troy and Gabriella set their bags with their clothes down on the floor. Gabriella asked Troy if they can tell Sharpay about what happen. Troy told Gabriella that they can tell Sharpay as long as she does not tell anyone. Gabriella told Troy that they can tell Sharpay that they want to tell the rest of the gang.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the living room where Sharpay was at. Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella what had happen. Gabriella asked Sharpay not to tell the gang about what they are going to tell her because they want to tell them. Sharpay promise Troy and Gabriella that she would not tell the gang about what they were going to tell her. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay that they are going to be having a baby together in 7 months. Sharpay was in shock at first but then she congratulated them on having a baby together. So Sharpay asked them to continue with what they were telling her. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay that they told their parents two hours ago.**

**Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella how their parents took it. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay they did not take it to well. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay that their parents think they are still to young to have a baby together and that they want them to get a abortion. Sharpay could not believe that their parents would want them to get abortion. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay that they told their parents that they were going to keep the baby. Sharpay said to Troy and Gabriella that she could not believe their parents would suggest them to get a abortion. Troy told Sharpay that after he and Gabriella chewed their parents out that they went to pack his stuff first. Gabriella said to Sharpay that after they had loaded Troy's stuff in the car that they left the house and went to hers to get her stuff too.**

**Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella that they can stay at her house till they find a place to live. Sharpay said to Troy and Gabriella that they did a good job standing up to their parents. Troy and Gabriella thanked Sharpay for letting them stay with her and for what she said to them. Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella if they want to watch a movie with her. Troy and Gabriella said to Sharpay that they would love to watch a movie with her. So Sharpay put a movie in for them to watch that night.**

**After they had finished watching the movie, they went to bed. Troy and Gabriella got to the bedroom they were going to be sleeping in and got ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella crawl into bed and cuddled in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other good night and went to sleep in each other arms. Sharpay was in her bedroom laying on her bed and was hoping that Troy and Gabriella tell their friends the next day about what had happen.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and said good morning to each other. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella got up and took a chower together. Troy and Gabriella made love before they got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella decided they were going to tell the rest of their friends about what had happen. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast with Sharpay before they left for school.**

**Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to looking for a place to live after school. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay they were going to look at apartments after school. Sharpay asked of she could help them and Gabriella told Sharpay that she could come help them look at the apartments. So Troy and Gabriella with Sharpay left for school. They arrived at the school on time. Troy and Gabriella got out of his car and he locked it up before they went into the school. Chad saw Troy and Gabriella walking to their lockers looking tired and upset. Chad was wondering why Troy and Gabriella were upset. Chad decided he would talk to Troy and Gabriella when they had free period.**

**Troy and Gabriella got the books for thier first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out before going to the classroom. Troy and Gabriella enter the classroom and went to sit in their seats. Troy and Gabriella did some talking before Miss Darbus came into the room. When the bell rang Troy and Gabriella with their friends left the classroom and went to their lockers to put the books a way. Chad and the rest of the friends notice that Troy and Gabriella were upset and did not know why they were sad too. Troy told Gabriella that he was not going to go to basketball practice because he did not want to see his dad at all. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to go hang out on the roof top garden or go to the library.**

**Troy said to Gabriella that he would like for them to go hang out on the roof top garden for a while till second period was over. So Troy and Gabriella headed to the roof top garden to do some talking and stuff. Mean while Chad was wondering why Troy had not showed up at basketball practice. Chad then realized that Troy and Gabriella were avoiding his dad for some reason. Chad knew that he had to talk to Troy and Gabriella to find out what is going on.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room to eat lunch with their friends. Troy and Gabriella notice that their friend Chad was looking at them. After lunch Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would like to talk to them when they have free period. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad that they would see him then. Troy and Gabriella decided they would tell Chad what happen withthe parents. At free period Troy and Gabriella had Chad come with them to the roof top garden. Once they were up on the roof top garden , they made Chad promise not to saying any thing to the rest of the gang because they want to tell them. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he promises not tell any one what they are about to tell him.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they told thier parents about them having a baby together. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella how their parents took it. Troy was holding Gabriella in his arms as he continued telling Chad what happen. Troy told Chad that their parents did not take it to well. Gabriella told Chad that their parents told them they were too young to have a baby together and that they wanted them to get a abortion. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he could not believe the parent would suggest some thing like that. Troy then told Chad that they chew their parents out for suggesting it. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella pack his stuff and loaded it up in the car. Gabriella said to Chad that after she Troy had his stuff load in the car , that they went to her house to get her stuff too. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they are staying with Sharpay and her family for now till they find a apartment to live in.**

**Troy and Gabriella also told Chad that Sharpay knows what they just told him. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that they could come stay with him till they get apartment if they want to that is. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they would have to go get their clothes from Sharpay's house after school before they go over to his. Chad said to them that he would be find going with them over to Sharpay's house. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad if he want to come with them when they go look at apartments. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would love to come with them. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they would tell their friends that night about what they told him.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So after school Troy and Gabriella with Chad went to Sharpay's house to get their clothes and then go to Chad's house. Troy and Gabriella went into the house and got the bag with their clothes and the clothes they had left on the floor. Troy and Gabriella put their clothes in the car. Troy and Gabriella with Chad went to Chad's house. When they got to Chad's house , Chad carried Troy and Gabriella's bag of clothes to the bedroom they would be sleeping in for a while. Troy and Gabriella thanked Chad for helping them with their bags of clothes. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad if he wanted to be the godfather of their baby. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would love to be their baby's godfather.**

**So Chad asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to do now. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they were going to go look at a few apartments. So they left Chad's house and went to meet the person that was showing them a couple of apartments that day. So they got to the apartment building where they saw the person that was going to be showing them the apartments. So Troy and Gabriella looked at the first apartment but they both did not like it at all. Then they looked at the next one and it was too small for them. Troy and Gabriella looked at one more apartment and they did not like it either. So Troy and Gabriella called it a day and took Chad to a movie.**

**After the they got done watching the movie, they went back to Chad's house. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella why they are not looking at houses to besides the apartments. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they do not think they could afford a house. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that they could get a part time job to pay the bills and stuff. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they would think and talk about it with each other. So they went to get ready for bed and then they were going to play a video game. So after they were ready for bed, they went into Chad's living room to play a video game before going to bed. Gabriella watched Troy and Chad play the video game. After while Gabriella started to get bored and decided to give her boyfriend Troy a hickey on his neck. Troy was trying to consentrate on the game he was playing with Chad , but he felt Gabriella sucking on his neck which was turning him on.**

**When Troy and Chad were done playing the video game, Gabriella had gave Troy three hickeys on his neck. Troy picked his girlfriend Gabriella up and carried her to the bedroom they were sleeping in. Once Troy and Gabriella were in the bedroom, they started kissing each other pasionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella made love three rimes before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Chad went to his bedroom and went to sleep for the night too. Gabriella woke up before Troy and notice that he had his one hand on her small baby bump. Gabriella had a smile appear on her face when she saw Troy's one hand on her small baby bump. Troy woke up and saw that Gabriella was a wake . Troy and Gabriella said good morning to each other and got up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.**

**Troy and Gabriella were eating breakfast when Chad came into the kitchen to get some thing to eat too before leaving for school. They finish their breakfast and grab their school bags before leaving the house. Troy and Gabriella got into his car and Chad got into his too. They drove out of the drive way and headed for school. When they arrived at the school they saw their friends waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella got out of his car and grab their school bag before the cars was locked. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked up to their friends with Chad next to them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucille realized that she made a mistake listening to her husband and Maria about Troy and Gabriella getting rid of the baby. Lucille missed her son Troy alot. Lucille could not believe she wanted Troy and Gabriella to get rid of her grand child. Lucille decided to go find Troy and Gabriella and apoligize to them. Lucille hope that Troy and Gabriella will forgive her. So Lucille got into her car and went looking for Troy and Gabriella. Lucille wondered where her son Troy and Gabriella would be staying at.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella were looking at a house that was not far from Chad's house. Troy and Gabriella loved the house and bought it. Troy asked Chad if he wanted to move out of his parents house and move in with them. Chad told Troy and Gabriella he would love to come live with them. So Troy and Gabriella got the paper work signed and got the keys to their house. Troy,Gabriella and Chad went back to Chad's house to get their stuff and move into the house right a way. So Troy and Gabriella with Chad got moved into the house right a way. Troy and Gabriella put their stuff in the master bedroom. The room next the master bedroom was going to be for the nursery. Chad took the room that was down the hall a cross from the guest room.

Once Troy, Gabriella and Chad got settled into their house, they decided to go get something to eat. Troy and Gabriella with Chad also decided to get a part time job for paying the bills and stuff. So they made sure they had the keys to their house on them. They got into Troy's car and went to a cafe to get some dinner. They arrived at the cafe and got out of the car. Troy locked his car up before they went into the cafe together. While they were at the cafe they found out they were looking for some help. So the evening Troy,Gabriella and Chad got part time jobs at the cafe they were eating dinner at. They finished eating dinner and decided to called the rest of the gang to see what they were doing.

Lucille decide to check the place where Troy and Gabriella would hang out with their friends at. Lucille then saw Troy and Gabriella with Chad leaving the cafe together. Troy and Gabriella with Chad were heading to the car. Chad then saw Troy's mom and told Troy that his mom was there. Troy turned to see his mom and was wondering what she wanted after everything that has happen. So Troy told Gabriella and Chad he would be right back. Troy asked his mom what she wanted. Lucille told her son Troy that she was sorry for going along with his dad and Maria about them getting rid of the baby. Lucille also told her son Troy that she is now on there side. Troy asked his mom what cause her to change her mind. Lucille told her son Troy that she has been doing alot of thinking and realized that she wanted to be grandma and stuff. Troy told his mom he forgives her if Gabriella does too. Gabriella went over to Troy and his mom and said that she also forgives her too. Troy,Gabriella and Chad asked his mom if she wanted to see thier house they got. Lucille told then she would love to see the house.

So they went back to their house and show Lucille around. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she would help them get the nursery ready for the baby. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she would love to help them. So his mom told Troy and Gabriella that she would talk to Maria and see if she realized too. Troy and Gabriella thanked his mom for talking to Maria too. So Troy and Gabriella asked his mom not to tell his dad and Maria they live unless they are ready to apoligize. Lucille told them she would not tell Maria or Jack where they live. Lucille went home for the night and decided to go talk to Maria the next day. Troy, Gabriella and Chad decided to invite their friends to the house the next day. Chad went to bed for the night after he finish his homework. Troy and Gabriella finished the last of their homework. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 10**

Two Months Later:

Maria had apoligized to her daughter Gabriella and Troy for saying to them to get abortion in the first place. Troy and Gabriella had forgiven her. Troy and Gabriella with their mom's were working on the wedding planning. Troy and Gabriella decided to get married the next month which was coming up. They went to have lunch together before the moms went home for the day. Jack still had not apoligize to Troy and Gabriella yet. Jack still thought they should have gotten abortion.

Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's appointment to see how their baby was doing. They had a ultra sound done and the doctor told them that their baby was doing good. The doctor asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted to know the sex of their baby. Troy and Gabriella told the doctor they want to find out the sex when the baby is born. So the doctor went to print out the sona gram pictures to give to them. The doctor gave Troy and Gabriella the sona gram pictures before the left the room. Troy and Gabriella made the next doctor's appointment before they left. They went home to relax for the rest of the day.

A Year Later :

Troy and Gabriellla had a beautiful son together which they had named Tristen Troy Bolton. Their son Tristen was going to be turning one soon. Troy and Gabriella were expecting their second child to be born in five months. Troy and Gabriella had started a home business together, which was doing good. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their second child to be born. So they put Tristen in his own room and got the nursery ready for the new baby. Troy and Gabriella also had celebrated their first wedding anniversary too.

Chad and Taylor were married now and are expecting their first child together. Taylor was a science teacher at East High. Chad was a basketball coach at East High. They still spend time with their friends when they are not busy working.

Sharpay and Zeke were engaged to be married in two months. They had a son named Jordan Baylor. They could not wait to be married and have more kids together. Zeke was running his own restraunt. Sharpay was a drama teacher a East High part time. They still saw their friends when they were not to busy.

Ryan and Kelsi were married with Twins on the way. Kelsi was a music teacher part time at East High. Ryan was running his own dance studio. They could not wait for thier twins to be born. They still saw their friends when they were not to busy.

Jason and Martha were dating each other yet. They had just started living together. Jason was working in a garage fixing cars. Martha was a waitress at Zeke's restraunt. They still trued to find time to be with their friends too.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
